Together
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: The Moment I saw you, I fell in love. You coyly smiled, because you knew. Will love at first sight be possible for our RajVi? a OS written for Aisha, aka Sweety di's princess. hope you like this buddy! hppy reading :D


**A/N: Heya!.. Up with another Rajvi OS for a special friend!** **Written for Aisha (Sweety Di's Princess) and of course all The Rajvians! Purely Rajvi :***

 **Hope you Enjoy!**

 **...**

 _ **Little Did I know We'll Meet? And The Time We Met, you made me Believe That Love At First Sight is Possible Coz destiny Wanted us Together :***_

* * *

 *** Ding- Dong*** The Bell rang early morning in a house.

A young man rubs his eyes and gets up to open the door. He could hear a girl's chirpy voice from outside. He opens the door and finds a young girl of about 22-23 years standing clad in a skin tight black capri and loose red colored top, with a bag in her hands, she was talking to someone on the phone.

The man stared at the young beauty till she ended her call.

" Hello!.. Wo kya mein Aisha se mil sakti hu?" The girl asked, admiring the man's cute face, sleepy look and messed up hair.

" Ji.. Aap kon hein?" He replied yawning.

" Mein Aisha ki friend hu.. Aap usse please jaldi bula dijiye."

" Ruko.." The man went inside.

The girl stood outside, it was morning and cool breeze was blowing across her face. After a while, the man again came to her.

" Wo abhi bhi so rahi hai. Aap baad me aayega."

" Baad mein? Yeh kya bol rahe hein aap? Hume jaana hai.."

" Kahan?"

" Ek party mein.. Waise party toh sham ko hai par hume preparations mein help karni hai."

" Ohh accha!." " Aap bahar kyu khadi hein? Ander aaiye." He invited her inside.

She entered inside and sat on the sofa. " Waise aap kon hein?" She questions him.

" Mein? Mein kon hu.. Pta nahi." The man again dozes on the sofa. The girl looks at him strangely but a little cute smile appears on her face as she watches him sleep.

After a minute or two, he gets up hurriedly and looks around. " Arey wo ladki kahan gayi?" he speaks to himself.

He looks at the clock to confirm that he din't sleep for long and started to call out for her, " O Ladki.. Kahan gayi?" " Oo Ladki.."

She comes out of the kitchen to him, " Mera naam O Ladki nahi, PURVI hai." She tells him.

" hmm.. Waise mein hu RAJAT.. Aisha ka bada bhai." He tells her.

" Waise tum kitchen mein kya kar rahi thi?" He suspects her with narrowed eyes.

" Areyy.. Aap toh aise dekh rahe hein jaise mein koi chor hu.. Mein toh bas paani peene gayi thi par mila hi nahi."

" Uff! Toh mujhe bta diya hota.." He leads her to the kitchen.

He enters inside but stumbles due to the spilled vegetable and falls on the floor while she fells over him. His hand immediately went around her waist to support her. Her head was still buried in his chest but slowly she gets up and looks at him. Her deep, intense eyes were enough for him to get lost, she too lost senses as she glanced into his eyes. A cute eye lock took place. Her beautiful fragrance, those long hair, a pretty cute smile and intense eyes. He was slowing falling for them all!..

After about 2-3 minutes, both came back into reality as Rajat's back started to hurt. She suddenly turned red and scared. She tries to part but his arm wrapped around her wasn't allowing her to do so. He chuckles looking at her red face. She closes her eyes tight, fearing she might again get lost in those deep brown eyes and Fall in Love!

He smiles as he realizes he just gave her his heart!.. And helps her get up and get up himself.

" I..I am Sorryy.." Both say together at the same time.

" Wo meri wajah se aap gir gaye.." She continues.

" Aur meri wajah se aap.." He too apologizes.

" Aapke kapde bhi gande ho gaye." She points at his vegetable stained T-Shirt.

" Ohh.. Wo toh kuch nahi hota. Mein toh badal lunga par agar aapke kapde gande ho jate toh aap kya karti?" He ruffles his hair and fills a glass of water for her.

As she drinks up the water, he goes in to change. After coming back he notices that she is in his sister's room.

" Aishaa.. Uthh jaa yaar!.. Hume jaana bhi hai." Purvi tries to wake up Aisha from her slumber but Aisha changes her side.

Rajat quietly observes Purvi from the door of Aisha's room. He is just mesmerized in her beauty, while see too looks at him and turns her face away with a little smile and blush.

Purvi shakes Aisha and she finally gets up.

" Good Morning.. Rajat Bhaiya... Areyy! Purvii? Tu yahan?"

" Hume chalna hai na aaj?" Purvi explains.

" Oh! Haann.. Chaloo.. Mein toh bhool hi gayi." Aisha exclaims.

" Tum mera bahar wait karo mein jaldi se naha ke abhi aati hu." Aisha tells to Purvi, who nods and walks out of the room.

Rajat too silently follows Purvi. Purvi gets seated on the sofa quitely and he was observing her carefully.

Time slowly goes away, and finally Aisha comes.. Dressed In a short skin tight western dress, looking perfectly gorgeous.

Seeing Aisha, Purvi stood on her feet and was ready to move.

 _ **Aisha:**_ "Bhaiya.. Chalti hu. Byee"

But Rajat was just lost in his sister's beautiful friend. Aisha noticed it and smiled to herself. Will Purvi become her Bhabhi.. or Rajat her Jiju?

"Haan Bye. Jaldi aana." He replied.

But the question which left unanswered in both Rajat' and Purvi's heart was, _**" Kya kabhi phir mulakat hogi?"**_

 _Did They Knew Their Destiny was Being Together?_

...

Rajat was still lost in the Purvi's thoughts, her face came to his mind again and again. He blushes a little as he remembered the scene when she fell over him. The time she smiled at him..

...

During the preparations, Aisha too noticed Purvi lost and frequently indirectly asking about Rajat..

 _ **Aisha:**_ " hayee.. Dekho toh Purvi ko, Mere handsome Bhai ke khayalo mein khoii hui hai. Shayad Bhai ka bhi yahi haal hogaa. Idea!"

She dialed a number..

" _Hello.. Han. Kaise ho?"_

 _.."Mein toh theek hu Aisha.. Tum batao.."_

 _" wo aapse kuch kaam tha.."_

Aisha explained something and smiled evilly cutting the call.

...

 _ **Other Side:**_

Rajat was lying on the couch, still lost in her thoughts. The door bell rang again. He opened the door..

"Areyy Tum? aao Aao.. Ander aao" Rajat welcomed the man who stood outside.

The man smiled and came in.

They settled and Rajat served him water.

"ahem.. Rajat? Tumse kuch baat karni thi.." the man asked Rajat.

"Haan Bolo.." Rajat replies while siting on the couch next to the man.

" Wo.. Rajat, tum jaante ho na ki Aisha meri zindagi mein kitni ahemiyaat rakhti hai." The Man starts to speak.

Rajat nods.

" Toh aaj mein bhi free hu aur wo bhi.. Toh humne uski party ke baad humne beach-walk ka plan banaya hai.."

"haan toh Theek hai.. Maine tum dono ko rokaa hai kabhi?"

"Nahi Rajat.. Baat kuch aur hai."

"Haan Bolo.."

" Wo Aisha ki friend PURVi jo hai wo aaj Aisha ke saath hi rukne waali thi par ab Purvi ko kahan bheje? Wo akeli hai waise bhi.."

Rajat looks at the man blankly.

"Agar tumhe koi itraaz na ho toh wo yahan reh sakti hai.. Jabtak Aisha na aa jayee.?""

Rajat smiles.

"Dekho DUSHYANT.. yeh Aisha aur mera, hum dodno ka ghar hai. Aisha ki friend Aisha ke ghar mein rahegi.."

"Matlab tum ready ho?"

"Mujhe koi problem nahi.." Rajat smiles a little.

"Thankyou Bhai Rajat!.."

Rajat smiles.. But his smile had a different reason.

Dushyant left .

Rajat smiles to himself.. " Thakyou God!.. Purvi.. Shaam ko tumhe Dil ki Bata bata dunga." He smiles.

...

Just then he receives his sister's call..

" _Hellozz Bhai!.."_

 _"Hello.. haan bolo Aisha"_

 _" Toh ab toh aap khush hai na?"_

 _"Kisliye?"_

 _" Don't be innocent Bhai.. Aaj sham special bana dena uske liye! Wo bhi utna hi pyaar karti hai aapse.. All The Best!"_

 _This left Rajat speechless. The call got cut._

How did Aisha come to know about everything? Is this her plan?

whatever it was, Rajat felt soo happy.! He was proud that he has got a clever sister like Aisha!.. :) He smiles to himself and goes inside to prepare himself.

...

 _ **Night: 8:30 p.m**_

*Ding-Dong* The bell rang again, he knew it was her! His heart beat increased as he moved to open the door.

The opened it and saw her standing, in a beautiful Anarkali of White with Pink shades and beautiful embroidery at the neck. A pearl necklace, wrists beautified with bracelet and hair left open with light makeup. She just looked BEAUTIFUL! She stood at the door with nervous expressions.

He just got lost in her and she started to speak in baby voice, " Wo.. actually.. Meinn wo.."

He smiled at he listened to her cute talk.

"Aajao ander.. Mujhe Dushyant ne bata diya."

Purvi smiled a little and got inside.

The nervousness spread in the atmosphere. The stood still at the corner of the house, "areey khadi kyu ho? Baith jao.." Rajat smiled at her.

She looked at him nervously and sat down on the sofa. The time was going slowly and half and hour passed.. But Rajvi din't even talk a bit. Suddenly, the weather outside started to become rainy, and it started to rain furiously. Purvi squeezed herself a little.

Suddenly, Purvi got a call,

.. Hello."

" Han Purvi.. Pohonch gayi na?"

"Haan.. Phonch gayi.."

"Chalo accha hai.. Ek baar Bhai ko phone dena pease."

"Haan deti hu.."

Purvi stood and walked to Rajat who was in the kitchen and said " wo.. Aisha ke phone hai.. Aapse baat karna chahti hai.." Purvi speaked to him nervously.

Rajat took the phone from her.

"Han Aisha bolo..?"

"Kya bolu Bhai? Purvi ki awaaz se pata chal raha hai wo kitni nervous hai.. Kya kar rahe hein aap? "

"Wo.. mein ka karu?"

" Wo mujhe nahi pata accha suno, bohot barish ho rahi hai isiliye mein aaj Dushyant ke ghar hi ruk rahi hu. Aap meri Purvi ka dhyaan rakhna. Byee"

Rajat blushed a little, Purvi wonderd what were they talking about?

" Accha.. Theek hai. Byee"

The call was cut.

 _ **Rajat:**_ "Purvi..?"

He handed her phone to her.

 _ **Rajat:**_ "Woo aaj Aisha Dushyant ke ghar ruk rahi hai kyuki bohot barish hai.. Tumhe aaj yahin rukna hoga.."

 _ **Purvi:**_ "Nahi Nahi.. Mein apne ghar chalti hu.." Purvi goes towards the main door.

 _ **Rajat:**_ "Arey nahi nahi.. Purvi tum yahin ruk jaao. Dekho Aisha warna mujhe maar dalegi.."

Purvi looks at him blankly.

 _ **Rajat:**_ "Dekho Purvi, darne ki zarurat nahi hai.. Tum yahan aaram se reh sakti ho.." He smiled at her.

Purvi couldn't help and suppressed a little smile and he smiled back.

 _ **Rajat:**_ "Tum Aisha ke room mein reh sakti ho.."

Purvi nodded and smiled, moving towards Aisha's room.

Rajat went back to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner for himself. While Purvi was removing her jewellery in aisha's room.

Suddenly a lighting struck, it was so loud and sharp that Purvi screamed loudly.. Rajat who heard this cut his finger as he was cutting something with knife.

Despite the injury, he rushed towards her room.. rajat opened it and got shocked seeing her so scared.

" Purvi kya hua?.. Tum itna daarr kyu gayii?" He sits near the Purvi who had coiled herself in the corner of the room.

Purvi looked at him through wet eyes but spoke nothing.

 _ **Rajat:**_ "Bolo Purvi.. Kya hua? "

but Purvi spoke nothing, she just sat scared

Rajat asked Purvi to get up. She got up slowly and he made her sit on bed.

He sat close to her and and held her by shoudlers, "Bolo Purvi.. Kya hua?" His tone was concerned and pleading.

She looked into his eyes with wet tears and clearly read care and concern in them. She quickly flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. He could still hear her sobs.

"Sshh!.. Chup ho jaao Purvi." He said, still in the warm hug.

After a while, her sobs stoped and she separated and hung her head down, still sitting close to him.

He cupped her face and asked again, "Ab bolo Purvi.. Tum itna kyu darr gayi?" He again asked,.

 _ **Purvi:**_ "Aap hasengey toh nahi na?"

Rajat nods in No.

 _ **Purvi:**_ "Mujhe Astraphobia hai.." "fear of Thunder and lightening.."

 _ **Rajat:**_ " Ab toh tum theek ho na?"

Purvi nods in yes, suddenly her eyes fell on his bleeding finger

 _ **Purvi:**_ "Yeh kya hua..?" She holds his hand which was on her face.

"Wo tum chillai toh haath kat gaya." He smiled sadly in pain.

Purvi suddenly turned pale, " I am Very Sorry..Meri wajah se aapka haath kat gaya."

"Kuch nahi hota Purvi.." Rajat smiled a little.

"Nahi nahi..hota hai. Agar mein yahan nahi hoti toh aesa na hota.. Yeh btaiye First Aid Box kahan hai?

"Wahan.." He points at a cupboard.

Purvi goes to take the comes back with cleans his wound and started to clean the dressing. Rajat looks at her and got lost in her innocence, and her care for him.

Her hair fell on her face and disturbed her, he extended her hand and put her hair behind her ear. She looked at him and turned her face down again, blushing hard.

She soon finished the dressing and stood on her feet to keep it back. Rajat too got up. As soon as she walked back, he pulled and pinned her to the wall of the room.

"Yeh aap kya kar rahe hein?" She got scared.

"Sshh" Rajat murmurs and Keeps finger on her lip.

 _ **"Purvi, I Love You.."**_ He said.

Purvi was shocked and delighted. She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck saying _**" I love You Too, Rajat.."**_

For the first time he heard his name from her mouth. It sounded so beautiful and pure. He smiled wide and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her towards him.

She too smiled and blushed. He moves his face forward and their forehead touched, they closed their eyes and felt solace, with each other.

After a while, he places a warm soft kiss on her forehead and they separate. She was still standing looking at him, " You look Beautfiul!" He compliments. She smiles at this and murmurs a "Thankyou".

"Aapne khana khaliya?" " Purvi asks him.

"Nahi.. Bna hi raha tha." Rajat tells her.

"Chaliye phir khaa lijiye."

"Par ab bana nahi hai.."

" Mein bana rahi hu na." She walks towards the kitchen with a smile. She cooks for him and he sits near her, staring at her.

She serves the food in a plate and says, "Chaliye jaldi muh kholiye.." She smiles wide and feeds him.

After he had finished eating she goes to keep the things when he attcks from behind and picks her up in his arms. He swirls her around and she tickles him. They chase each other laugh like mad and finally drop down on the bed, sleeping in each others arms.

 _ **" It Has Became The Most Perfect Crime, Coz I Stole Your Heart and You Stole Mine :* "**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **~~.. THE END ..~~**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Soo.. How Was it? Hopefully upto your expectations Aisha.. :D**_

 _ **Aur Updates? Pata nahi!.. Aur agar koi apni imagination laga raha ho stories ke liye toh pls tell me.. Kya pata koi idea mil jaae? ;) Aur agar you'll not review in the updated stories.. Mind it, I wont Update :P You know what? Reviews ke bina Update karne ka mann nahi karta.. So If you want the update of other stories to be early then Keep Reviewing!..**_

 _ **And And And Iss OS ka update nahi hoga.. But If I get an idea frm ur side then I can think :P**_

 _ **You can also rvw/PM me ideas for Fics or Os.. But Reviewing here is a must ;) Warna itna lamba padhne ka kya faida.. review nahi diya toh?**_

 _ **Zayada hogaya na? Okay Phir.. Bye bye! See you in the upcoming update :D**_


End file.
